


Vulnerable

by fiftyshadesofdes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry for any pain this may cause, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofdes/pseuds/fiftyshadesofdes
Summary: They say eleven days is too short to fall in love with someone. Love, at first sight, is only for fairy tales. But for someone who can barely love themselves because of the demons shrouding their soul in darkness, a glimmer of love felt like being bathed in the sun for an eternity.





	Vulnerable

We were supposed to marry in the space station.

When I met her, her life was in danger because of my mistakes. Yet somehow she never blamed me for the pain I had put through her for eleven days.  I ignored her for days because of my own selfish fears and she stayed by my side. I yelled at her to make her go away but she sat beside me with tears in her eyes. 

She removed my masks piece by piece until all that remained was Saeyoung. 

God… she was so beautiful. She still is, to this very day. I love the pout on her lip that forms when I tease her for her hair sticking up when she awakens. The way her face lights up when I walk into the room will never leave my memory. The innocence that sparkles in her eyes takes my breath away every single time.  If Heaven was on earth, she would be an Angel.

I don’t deserve her.  
  
They say eleven days is too short to fall in love with someone. Love, at first sight, is only for fairy tales. But for someone who can barely love themselves because of the demons shrouding their soul in darkness, a glimmer of love felt like being bathed in the sun for an eternity. 

So I faced my fears of feeling true happiness because feeling happiness meant becoming vulnerable. I, Saeyoung Choi, made a vow to love and cherish her forever. She was supposed to complete me and I was supposed to complete her. That’s what lovers do.  
  
I was her 707. She was my 606. 

Or so I thought.

No one warns you how fragile your heart becomes when you fall in love. I have seen countless horrors and atrocities from my line of work but nothing can ever prepare you for heartbreak. Nothing.

I prayed to God the night she left me to become as numb as I am toward the sight of death. It’s now fifty-one days, sixteen hours, five minutes and twenty-three seconds since then and the pain I feel in my heart hurts worse than any gunshot wound. 

I’ve tried to determine what went wrong so many times to the point I feel delirious. Was it because I sometimes ignore her calls to finish my work so I could give her my full attention afterward? Did I tease her one too many times about the time she wore her sweater inside out? Could my Father had reached out to her and threatened to end her life if she married me? 

Out of my entire career as a hacker, this is the only string of encrypted data I will never be able to decrypt because the night she left would be the last time we would ever cross paths.  

She begged with her gorgeous tear-stained eyes gazing up at me to not follow her when she left. That it would be best if we went on separate paths. How could I say no? I would give her every star in the universe. I would give her my own life.

Even with my fragile heart shattering in front of her, I promised I wouldn't trace her as long she could promise me she would be safe. I reasoned in my mind I could live with her decision knowing we at least share the same breath on this planet. She agreed and left our home as quickly as she entered my RFA chat room one fateful evening in the messenger app I created.

Every night when I try to sleep in our bed, I fantasize what it would be like if I traced her. I memorized every keystroke sequence it would take to find my beloved. I could make this right. I could make her truly happy. The urge to find her hits me with impeccable force until I remember those eyes pleading me to let her go.

And then I remember in the darkest hour of the night before there is a hint of daybreak all that remained is Saeyoung and a vulnerable, broken heart. 


End file.
